doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroiyo
Kuroiyo is a fanmade character by Inkygenolphys74 who is the counterpart of Sumishi '' Kuroiyo Screen Shot 2018-01-20 at 1.14.24 pm.png|Kuroiyo's counterpart. Schoolsumishi.png|Kuroiyo's counterpart. Glitchedschoolsumishi.png|"We're together now partner!" Sumishiandkuroiyo.png|"THATS IT PARTNER. LISTEN TO ME." Justsumishi....png|"You've learnt well..........Please....Please don't kill me." Description Name Breakdown Kuroi - 黒 meaning "black Yo - 世 meaning "world" Appearance Kuroiyo takes the same appearance of Sumishi , but monotoned clothes/dullened versions of her counterpart. "That way, Blood will look so much better on me." Other than that, Kuroiyo is the same size, same pretty much everything. Personality There aren't many appearances of Kuroiyo, but Kuroiyo and Sumishi are different and the same. Kuroiyo is Sumishi, but in a timeline/game where everything was deleted by the protaganist. Kuroiyo has most of the same personality traits as Sumishi, except they know everything that will happen, since they've been played with so many times. Kuroiyo secretly wants something. Something to do with her Counterpart. Dere(s) Sumishi is a Dandere mixed with Kuudere and Hinedere. Kuroiyo is all of those things, plus a Sadodere and a Yandere. She has no intention of falling in love yet, but has a habit of calling her counter part "partner". It isn't wroung to ship them, but its kinda like shipping Frisk and Chara. You wanna ship them, but at the same time, somethings are seriously off. :) Backstory Kuroiyo is the first ever "Sumishi" to have been intorduced into the game. Sumishi no. 1 was first afflicted with Crepuscolo , but she was then replaced with Hoshimi . Of course, Sumishi wasn't supposed to remember that, but somehow she did. The game started, and they went through a timeline of the protaganist being a jerk as usual. Once the game reached Act 3, Sumishi was suspended in the window. Monika hadn't deleted her character file. Now that isn't a good thing if you haven't noticed yet....Since this is where Sumishi finds out that the world was a game. Sumishi decides she can't leave this world, to move on to the next, since the alpha file was in her hands. The Alpha file is the original file of a certain character, in this case 'Sumishi's file. She realized that Monika was now going to delete the game, and Sumishi retreated back into the file, and was then transported to another game, where she watched another Sumishi go through the same process. Except, this one was deleted when Monika deleted the game. Sumishi no.1 was confused. She hadn't been deleted because she was the first Sumishi, but shouldn't the second one also be able to escape? Or does only the first ones, who know of these things, be allowed to? With that hypothesis being proved in the next few games, she changed her name to Kuroiyo, and made a promise. "I will save at least one of..'me'." And with that, Kuroiyo entered the game world once more, as a conscience, or a prescence, lingering over that one special person. Dialogue/Acts Game1/Act one Kuroiyo is known as Sumishi Kanakiko . Sumishi appears at school, claiming that her junior high broke, and she was allowed to come to her sister's school and visit the literature club. Sumishi brought a poem along, and when the protaganist shows Sumishi his poem, Sumishi would, no matter what the content, say. "So, which girl are you writing this one for? Which one do you wanna do you wanna break first?" The protaganist will feel a little shocked, and either grabs Sumishi, or punch Sumishi (Protaganist makes this choice). Sayori willl then rush in and say "PROTAGANIST!! What're you doing?!" Sumishi will poke her tongue out behind Sayori, and announce that it hurt and she was going to go home. Depending on how the protaganist interacts with Hoshimi afterwards, She may or may not appear after that. If the protaganist goes to Hoshimi's house for the festival, Sumishi will be helping with the preparations with you reluctantly. Game 1/Act two Sumishi appears at school, claiming that her junior high broke, and she was allowed to come to her sister's school and visit the literature club. Sumishi brought a poem along, and when the protaganist shows Sumishi his poem, Sumishi would, no matter what the content, say. ''"Don't you have anything better to do?" ''The screen should freeze, since this is where Sayori should be coming to stop the fight. Protaganist will not punch or grab Sumishi, since she has announced that she is going to go home. Game 1/Act 3 Monika completely forgot to delete Sumishi's file, and Sumishi listened to the entire thing. She isn't seen. Game 1/Act 4 Sumishi doesn't appear. Game 1/Act ?? Hidden scene. Sumishi is all alone in a deleted world. Sumishi becomes Kuroiyo. The rest of the appearances are in Sumishi's world. 50 Questions # '''What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*Kuroiyo. Black world. # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*My counter part. The current Sumishi # About how many friends do you have? #*Only Sumishi # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Not at all. Perhaps negative numbers. # What's your favourite drink? #*Green soda # What's your favourite food? #*Chocolate # What's your birthstone? #*Ruby # When is your birthday? #*July # What's your star sign? #*Cancer # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*I don't care # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*The fact that they think they're above consequences. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #*I hate that I know I exist in a game. # Where is your family from? #*Well... # Where were you born? #*Dude, personal info. # Are you usually early or late? #*Early # What's your favourite movie genre? #*Gore # What object couldn't you live without? #*My scarf and counterpart # What's your dream car? #*...no. # What would you rate 10/10? #*My Counterpart's stupitity # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*Monika completely forgot my character folder existed, and deleted everything else in Act 3, besides that boy of course. # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Helpless # Which website do you use most often? #*I use google. # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*Japanese sword # What would your dream room look like? #*My Counterpart's room # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*Possess my counterpart. # What are you addicted to? #*My counterpart # What's your biggest fear? #*My Counterpart's disappearance # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #*No way. I've done that already. # What makes you really angry? #*The fact that the protaganist thinks he's above the consequences. # What would you do with a million dollars? #*Buy myself out of this game. # What's your main hobby? #*My counterpart # What's your favourite scent ever? #*My counterpart # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*My counterpart # What's your favourite quote? #*"My counterpart" # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*Prefer not to tell. # What's your least favourite food? #*Any Vanilla flavored thing. # What's your least favourite drink? #*Milk # What's your favourite school subject? #*Maths # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*I don't eat breakfast # What's your allowance? #*I don't have one. Im ten # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* My Counterpart # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*Average. # What's your most precious treasure? #*My Counterpart # What's your special skill? #* Music... # What's your favourite colour? #*Christmas colours i guess. # Where would you most like to live? #*Not in a game. # Who has affected your life most? #*My '''''lovely partner # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #*Classical # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #*Neon Green or Scarlet Red. # What's your favourite feature of your body? #*...Hands. Relationships Name||Who they are to Kuroiyo || Opinion TBA Interests Talents Possesstion Pastime Possesstion of their counterpart. Trivia Kuroiyo is Sumishi's counterpart. Kuroiyo was inspired by UNDERTALE's characters flowey and chara. Category:Original Characters